


infuriating, lovely glory

by rievu



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Biotics (Mass Effect), Blow Jobs, Electricity, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, ryder has big top energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rievu/pseuds/rievu
Summary: “So, what if I fuck you right now,” Ryder casually says.It’s a testament to Evfra’s self-control that he doesn’t just sputter out loud, right then and there.// how ryder manages to infuriate evfra in all the best ways
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	infuriating, lovely glory

“So, what if I fuck you right now,” Ryder casually says.

It’s a testament to Evfra’s self-control that he doesn’t just sputter out loud, right then and there. He puts down the tablet that he was reading and studies the Pathfinder carefully. The said Pathfinder is currently splayed out on a couch in his office that she had brought in several months earlier. Evfra hadn’t bothered to have it removed since she came to his office often enough to discuss work, and she always preferred to sit there rather than to stand in front of his desk. Other Resistance officials and agents also expressed a similar sentiment, so Evfra just left it there.

Right now, Ryder’s arms are flung over the back of the couch. The shape of the couch doesn’t fit her alien shape very well, but she makes the most of it. In fact, he thinks she looks perfectly at home. Ryder arches a brow and repeats, “So, what if I fuck you right now? Maybe on this couch, maybe at your office chair, maybe bent over your desk.”

Evfra makes a small rumbling noise in the back of his throat and returns to reading. “We both have work to do,” he tells her. He scrolls through a few more inventory reports before sending them back with a stamp of approval. The tablet vibrates slightly and then makes a soft hum of confirmation. 

He can hear Ryder shift on the couch, and she sighs, “I could think of something else to do. Specifically you.”

“You’re infuriating,” he returns evenly. He’s heard enough of that particular tone of voice from Ryder to be more immune to it than he has in the past, but it still sends a small current racing through his veins. He shifts slightly in his seat to accommodate the static charge hanging off his skin before he returns to his work. “Behave.”

“Make me,” Ryder challenges. Now, Evfra looks up, ever so slowly, to see her smiling lazily. She plucks the edge of her Initiative-issued shirt and says, “Not like we _haven’t_ done it before, mind you, but we’ve never done it in your office, have we?”

Evfra exhales out a long, heavy breath before he concedes, “No, we have not.”

He can’t quite recall when he began to find the Pathfinder attractive. He used to think that she was an arrogant upstart that swept through Aya and the rest of the Heleus Cluster like a miniature storm in flight. Somewhere between her arrival and today, she shifted from arrogant to brave, from naive to experienced, and from nervous to confident. She became a partner in more ways than Evfra could have possibly imagined. Even if he can’t decide when the attraction began, he can certainly pinpoint the exact moment when he pulled off her Initiative clothes and began kissing her with all of his bioelectric signals aflare. It was after a particular event that the embassy on Aya had, and she was there in all of her infuriating, lovely glory.

“That’s a problem that I think we should amend,” Ryder murmurs. She glances over to the door and says, “You could lock the door. Your schedule is more clear today than it has been in weeks.”

Evfra stares at her when she says that. He looks back down at the documents on his desk before he slowly raises his gaze upward. “You checked my schedule. You planned this,” Evfra accuses. It hasn’t been a full orbit since Ryder’s been back, but each of her absences feels longer and longer until her next return. Each time she’s come back after their first fuck, they’ve always fallen into his bed once or twice before she had to fly off to some other planet or back to the Hyperion. 

Ryder shrugs. “Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t,” she says. Her voice trills upward into that sing-song tone she loves to use when teasing him. “It’s not that hard to ask SAM to monitor certain bits of data that I’m interested in. Perhaps the regularity of your schedule and your appointments falls under that category.” Her eyes flutter a bit, and the trill of her voice drops down to a low hum as she asks, “Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? If not, I can get started myself with my fingers.”

Evfra lets out a frustrated growl before he slams his hand down on the door controls. The sound of the clicking lock is deafened by the clatter of his chair against the wall as he pushes it roughly back. Ryder’s already working her hand down her pants when he strides over to her. He bends over to kiss her roughly, and she cranes her neck up, trying to get a better angle. 

Evfra puts one knee on the couch and braces one hand against the couch. With the other hand, he angles Ryder’s head until their lips meet perfectly. She moans against her lips, and Evfra uses that as a signal to skate his hand downward. He always marvels at how small she is compared to the broadness of his hands or body, but she manages to make up for her size with pure energy. 

Ryder starts to nip at his lips, and her free hand wanders across the back of Evfra’s neck. Her other hand is still down her pants. A problem that Evfra should probably remedy. He reaches down for the band of her pants, but she senses the motion. Ryder pulls away from the kiss to swat Evfra’s hands. They’re both breathing heavily, but Ryder still has enough sense to say cheekily, “Now, now, I said that _I_ would be the one fucking you.” Her tone shifts sharply to a more authoritarian one as she continues, “Have a seat, de Tershaav.”

The sound of that tone is so rare. Ryder prefers humor and sarcasm far more in all her communications, and he’s rarely heard that level of seriousness in her voice outside of a life-threatening situation. Admittedly, they’ve all been in a lot of those, but here, in his office, during a time of peace, it sends a different kind of thrill down his back and folds. So, Evfra takes a seat and decides to see what Ryder has in store for him.

“Mmm, that’s it,” Ryder purrs. She takes her shirt off in one clean swoop but keeps her pants on as she moves towards him. Her small hands work at the clasps of Evfra’s rofjinn and tunic, and with practiced ease, she begins to slip off his clothes. She nips and kisses her way down his neck to his shoulders, and he rocks towards her touch.

“Eager,” she briefly comments. “Easy there, I’ve got you.” 

Evfra flushes a pale purple that mottles over his blue skin, but Ryder just laughs. She kisses him again, tongue teasing against the seam of his lips, and Evfra welcomes it. Ryder straddles his lap and begins to grind against him in small, rough circles that sync with her lips. Evfra’s hands sweep up Ryder’s bare waist and then up to her nipples. The fabric covering her breasts — Evfra doesn’t remember what it’s called — is in his way, but it doesn’t stop him from running his thumbs over them.

Ryder gasps against his lips before she laughs softly. The sound goes straight to Evfra’s cock, and he can feel his own folds get damp with slick. “That’s nice,” she says breathlessly. “Here’s the plan. I can grind against your thighs so you can feel just how wet I am and then I can work you open and ready with my mouth. After that, I can ride you and fuck you into this couch. Good?”

“Amenable,” Evfra manages to say. Ryder’s nipples have gone hard underneath the fabric, and he rolls them between his thumb and first finger. She moans at the sensation, and now, Evfra smirks. 

Ryder pulls away to hook her thumb against the band of Evfra’s pants. He accommodates her by thrusting upward just enough for her to pull them off completely. She lets him take off his own underwear, but he watches as she slowly pulls off her own pants. There’s a wet spot right along the crotch of her underwear, and Evfra can’t help but lick his lips. She rolls her underwear down slowly, and when Evfra softly growls with frustration, she only lets a lazy, lascivious smile curl across her lips. Instead of yanking them off, Ryder only drags them even more slowly down her legs. “Sit,” she warns when Evfra moves to speed the process. “Have some patience, Evfra.”

“My patience will continue to wear thin if you don’t do anything about it,” he returns. “And I thought we were going to _fuck._ This is not fucking; this is wasting my time.”

Ryder’s eyes sharpen, and she focuses in on him as she says, “Oh, I will fuck you raw and hard into this couch, Evfra de Tershaav. Mark my words.” She tosses her underwear without a care behind her and then gets down on her knees between Evfra’s thighs. 

Ryder braces her hands against Evfra’s thighs, and then, she drags the flat of her tongue across the seam of Evfra’s folds. Evfra inhales sharply and then rocks upward to meet her touch. His bioelectric signals are now starting to thrum constantly, and the folds of his face are beginning to glow with the sheer strength of them. Ryder dips the tip of her tongue between his folds now, and Evfra groans at the sheer sensation of it. He’s already growing more and more sensitive with each passing minute, and now, Ryder deftly works her mouth along the tip of his cock as it begins to slip out between his thighs. He squeezes his thighs around Ryder’s head as he twitches a bit, and Ryder lets out a low, soft chuckle. 

“Nice to know I’m being appreciated,” Ryder murmurs. She looks up at Evfra, and the sight of her with her lidded eyes and lips stained with his own slick drives him _wild._ “But,” she continues. “I think you’ll just have to keep your thighs nice and wide open for easy access, de Tershaav. Can you do that for me, or will it be too much?”

Evfra grits his teeth and spreads his thighs as wide as they can go. Now, his cock slips out between his folds, fully hard and erect. Ryder smiles, wipes her bottom lip with her thumb, and then sucks the slick off it with a smirk. Evfra can’t help but moan at the sight of it, and she says, “Excellent job, de Tershaav.”

Her hands reach down to stroke his cock in short pulls that tease him to no end. She starts to twist a little bit as she moves her hand upward, and she manages to rub perfectly against the swell of the tip. “Ryder,” Evfra says raggedly. Ryder merely tuts and starts to move even slower in response to that. Evfra can’t help the short, wispy moans that escape his lips, and he can feel his legs shake from the effort of keeping them wide enough for Ryder to slot in between.

Ryder glances up at Evfra and gives him a cheeky grin before she lifts her right hand and wraps a biotic field around it. Then, she starts to trail her biotic-laced fingers along his length. Evfra’s cock now thrums with bioelectricity, lighting the pattern of his veins and lines down his length, and her biotics reflect it back to him in amplified perfection. Now, Evfra has to physically bite down on his lip to keep himself from moaning, but some sound still escapes through his teeth.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Ryder says as she runs her hand up and down his length in agonizing slowness. “Do you still think I’m wasting your time? I know you want me to fuck you on this couch as hard as I can, but good things come to those who wait, you know.” She bends down to lay a kiss on his tip, and Evfra jerks his hips towards her.

Then, _stars above,_ Ryder starts to suck on his cock with all the skill that she’s accumulated with a good deal of practice. Evfra knew that Ryder was stubborn, especially when there was something that she wanted. After all, she was a Pathfinder. He just didn’t expect that same quality to apply to this thing that she called a “blowjob”, but Evfra appreciates it all the same. He can feel his cock start to twitch and pulse, and his bioelectricity starts to flare erratically. He strains upward, trying to come in Ryder’s mouth, but Ryder pulls back and wipes her lips with the back of her hand.

“Ryder,” he grits out. Impatience and fervent want sharpens the edge of his voice, but he still can’t hide the way his voice is ragged along the seams of it. He wants Ryder more than ever, but she looks particularly smug at the results of her work.

He looks at her, and for a moment, he wonders if she plans to make him beg. He’s never begged for anything in his entire life; he earned everything he got through blood, sweat, and tears. No matter how turned on he is right now, he certainly doesn’t plan to beg, not for Ryder, not for anyone. But thankfully, Ryder merely pulls back to work her fingers into herself. “Mmm,” she sighs out. “I think you’re ready for me to fuck you now, de Tershaav. I like the sound of that. Do you?”

Evfra manages to nod — he doesn’t trust himself to speak without sounding desperate for her and he can’t afford that — and Ryder smiles. She climbs onto his lap and spreads her thighs wide. Evfra’s breath catches in his throat when he sees just how wet Ryder is for him. She slowly eases the blunt head of his cock against her needy hole and then pulls back. “Fuck,” she whispers. “You’re always so big, Evfra, always so fucking big.” She pushes back against him, but she doesn’t quite take all of him yet.

“And you are a tease,” Evfra manages to huff back as Ryder continues to just take the tip of him inside her. She moves up and down, thrusting her hips in small motions, and Evfra’s hands wander up her thighs and settle on the curves of her hips. He guides her back down onto his cock, and each time, she sinks down a little deeper. 

Ryder starts to stretch around him, and then, she slowly takes all of him down. As she sinks down on his cock, she groans. Her voice pitches upward into a needy whine when Evfra helps her settle down on his lap. They stay together like that, and while Ryder adjusts to his length and girth, she whispers, “Fuck, Evfra, you fill me up so much, god, I don’t know how you do it.” She clenches down on him, and _stars,_ she’s already so tight and wet around him, Evfra doesn’t know what to do.

Ryder looks up at him and grasps his shoulders for support. “Brace yourself,” she murmurs before she lifts herself off his cock only to drive back down on him. She starts to hold true to her promise — she always does — and sets a steady, quick pace that drags a strangled noise out between Evfra’s clenched teeth. Inch by inch, she takes him in and out in a beautiful rhythm. 

Evfra clings onto her as she fucks him into his own couch. Ryder moans without caring, saying all sorts of words that are almost unintelligible. Evfra’s translator can’t catch them all, but the same also goes for him. The Shelesh that he speaks is barely audible, more of a rumble deep in his chest rather than fully fledged words, and he groans with pleasure. 

Evfra wants to come so, _so_ badly, but at this point, his pride is the only thing keeping him from coming. He’d rather watch Ryder unravel and come all over his hard cock before he comes into her. And she’s close. He can tell from the way a sobbing noise tears itself out from her throat and the way her thighs are starting to twitch around him. Her steady thrusts are starting to become more erratic as she gets closer and closer to coming, and she continues to ride him and chase her own orgasm.

Evfra reaches over to start toying with her clit and spends the last few shreds of his focus on channeling his bioelectricity right onto it. He’s rewarded with a high-pitched squeal from Ryder before she grinds down onto him and takes all of him in her as she comes. She clenches around him so hard that it starts to send Evfra over the edge too. At this point, the only thing he can really understand from her is his name and the rest is just an unintelligible mess. 

“Ryder,” he manages to say. “Ryder, I’m—”

“Yes, Evfra, come for me,” Ryder finally gasps out. She clings onto him, fingers roaming over his broad chest and pressing against all the lines of bioelectricity that are glowing bright on his mottled blue skin. “Come for me, come deep inside me,” she says. “de Tershaav, this is an order: come for me as deep as you can.”

Evfra’s hips jerk forward at the sound of her voice saying his name, and he tips over the edge. “Ryder!” he cries out as he comes into her. He thrusts into her a few more times, and she cries out from the overstimulation. He doesn’t last for long. Not at all. If he had his way, he already would’ve come into Ryder’s mouth before, but this is perfectly suitable as well. His bioelectricity flares out into a halo around them and sparks against Ryder’s skin before they flicker out.

Evfra sags against the couch and holds Ryder in his arms as they both regain their breath. Then, Ryder starts to laugh. It’s a thin, breathy sort of thing that escapes her lips, and she blows some hair out of her face before she says, “Well, that was nice, wasn’t it? I was right, Evfra.”

“You are infuriating,” Evfra returns dryly.

Ryder lifts a brow and says, “That’s not answering the question, Evfra.”

Evfra exhales out a slow, long sigh. “Fine,” he says. Fondness makes his voice sound far softer than he originally intended, and in truth, there’s very little bitterness for Ryder left in him. She’s managed to take all that and weave it into something that resembles fondness, attachment, intimacy, or whatever else that’s along the same sentiment. “You are infuriating and lovely and glorious,” he rumbles. “Satisfied?”

“Mmm, I do like the sound of that,” Ryder murmurs. She lays her head down on Evfra’s shoulders. “For the record, the same goes for you.”

They stay like that on the couch for a while: Evfra’s cock half-soft and still inside Ryder, Ryder’s hair cascading over her shoulders and onto Evfra’s chest, their hearts beating together as one. But then, they both hear a knock on the door and repeated notifications from Evfra’s tablets on his desk.

“Evfra! Evfra!!” they hear a muffled voice call. It’s clearly Jaal, from the sound of it. “I thought we had a meeting scheduled!”

_“Skkut,”_ Evfra mutters.

Ryder only laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess we're just horny in this quarantine chili's tonight


End file.
